Such Sweet Sorrow
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: This time Harry is the one saying goodbye...


**I borrowed the title and the characters aren't mine...the rest is though! :)**

* * *

It was late. The Grid was deserted and quiet except for the tapping of fingers against a keyboard as one stubborn occupant refused to leave for the night. Harry stood in the semi-darkness of his office and watched her for a moment before striding out on to The Grid. He wasn't certain what he was doing, or if it was a good idea or not, but he knew he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to her. Not when he wouldn't see her for the next fortnight.

He approached her desk slowly, almost cautiously, not wanting to startle her and enjoyed the way she looked up as she heard his footsteps. Their eyes met and he felt a familiar flutter in his stomach as she gave him a small smile.

He returned the smile with one of his own. "I'm off now, then," he said, hearing the uncertainty in his voice and hating it. He caught the fleeting glance of disappointment as it flitted over her face and wondered, idly, if he should feel guilty for enjoying it.

She rallied and tried to sound cheerful as she spoke. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."

"I'm not. Trust bloody Juliet to be out of action. Remind me never again to ask 'if there's anything I can do to help'," he muttered, as he pulled a face, making her laugh. "Two weeks being nice to Americans is not my idea of lovely, Ruth."

She could barely suppress the amusement in her voice and her eyes sparkled with mirth at the thought of him being polite and pandering to the Americans. "No, I imagine not."

"You're enjoying this," he accused, gently.

"Not at all," she lied, unconvincingly, as she suppressed a smile. "I think being disabled is far worse than this goodwill trip though, Harry," she rebuked, gently.

"I wouldn't bet on it," he grumbled. He studied her, silently, for a moment and watched with fascination as her fingers played with the beads of her necklace. "Perhaps my enforced trip will help me capture that elusive spirit of atlanticism," he murmured, eventually, enjoying the way her gaze shifted away from him momentarily as colour stained her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and mumbled something under her breath before changing the subject. "Do you want, er, I mean, will you need me, um, one of us, to keep you updated?"

"Adam's going to keep me in the loop," he answered, automatically, and watched as her shoulders dropped slightly. "I need someone to keep an eye on him though," he whispered, softly, "if you feel up to the job?" Her eyes met his again and there was a moment of silent understanding between them. "I should really go," he said, regretfully, after a few moments.

"Yes, your poor driver's been kept waiting long enough." Her attempt at levity was at odds with the sadness in her eyes. It warmed him to know that she was as reluctant for him to leave as he was.

"I gave him the night off, actually. So I'm driving myself."

"And leave your car there? Harry, airport parking is extortionate!"

"It won't be that bad-"

"I'll take you," she announced, suddenly, surprising them both.

"You'll... take me?" Harry repeated, slowly, making sure he'd understood what she had just said.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving a decisive nod. "Yes."

"We'd better go then," he said, a bit dazed but secretly happy at the thought of even more time spent in her company before he had to leave.

---

"You can just drop me off here, Ruth," Harry offered as they approached the drop off area.

"Oh, um, well I should probably go to the Ladies before I set back off," she garbled, suddenly flustered.

He gave a short nod of understanding. "Of course."

They lapsed into tense silence as she found a parking space and pulled into it. "Here we are then," she mumbled, eventually, as they sat in the car awkwardly.

It seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughts and there was a flurry of movement to her left as he unclipped his seatbelt and got out. She followed suit and calmly followed him into the airport. She left him to check in whilst she headed to the bathroom and when she walked out she was surprised to see him stood outside waiting for her.

He read the surprise in her face easily and gave a small laugh. "Express check in. One of the perks of the job," he told her, quietly, as she came to stand in front of him, "It does mean I have time for a quick drink, if you'd care to join me?"

"Yes. I-I'd like that."

He gave her a warm smile and suggested they find a bar closer to the departure lounge.

---

They had both relaxed slightly as they chatted and enjoyed their drinks. Harry had flirted with her gently the entire time and she found that it was something she had missed since she had turned him down for a second date. They drank their drinks slowly, each desperate to drag out their time together but it seemed to be conspiring against them and, as they shared a small joke, a voice over the loud speaker announced that Harry's flight was boarding.

"I suppose I should go through and find my gate," Harry said, reluctantly, as he drained the last of his drink.

"Yes, you probably should." The disappointment in her voice wasn't well hidden and Harry smiled at her in silent understanding.

"You could come and see me off," he said, suddenly, breaking their tense silence. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but was relieved and thrilled when she gave a small nod and whispered 'Ok.'

---

They stood facing each other just outside the entrance to the departure lounge, looking desperately awkward as all around them couples and families embraced and kissed goodbye. Harry's flight number was announced again and Ruth gave him a look when he still didn't make a move.

"You really have to go, Harry."

"I know," he said, softly, as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Take care, yes?"

She smiled at him. "You too. Try not to upset the cousins too much."

He gave a small laugh. "I can't promise that."

"Bye Harry," she whispered, softly, as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Bye Ruth." He gave her a lingering look and then willed himself to turn and walk away. He desperately wanted to look back to see if she was still there but didn't dare in case she wasn't. He was one step away from the threshold of the first class express line when her voice rang out.

"Harry!"

He turned and looked at her, his eyes softening as he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. He walked back to her, his heart pounding as he lifted his left hand and cupped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she nuzzled her cheek against his warm palm and enjoyed his touch.

"I'll be here," she whispered as she raised her eyes to meet his, "when you come home. I'll be here."

His smile was soft and warm as he gazed at her. Unable to resist any longer he lifted her chin and lowered his mouth to hers brushing his soft, warm lips against her own.

"I'd best come home soon then," he whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"You still have to go," she sighed, reluctantly, as she lent up and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth.

"I know but not before I tell you I love you," he whispered, quietly.

Her breath caught and her eyes swum with impromptu tears. "I love you too, Harry," she replied and was caught off guard when he pulled her into an even tighter embrace and kissed her again.

"You'll, mmm, miss...your flight," she mumbled in between kisses, sounding less concerned for his flight by the second.

"Shame," he muttered, not at all sorry, "I'll just have to get a later one then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


End file.
